iWish for a Better Life Without You
by PlausibleReliability
Summary: All she wanted was for the two to stop fighting long enough for her to study. She never thought all this would happen...
1. Chapter 1

iWish to Have a Better Life Without You

Disclaimer: Hm... Nope, no matter how much it'd be awesome to own iCarly I don't. All rights belong to Dan and Nickelodeon.

* * *

Turning up her PearPod, she tried her hardest to ignore the argument going on down stairs. It was hard for the fifteen year old girl study for her final exams while her parents bickered and broke random items down stairs. For the good sake of gravy she already hated school with a burning passion. It was like the teachers where bound and determined to fail her no matter how hard she tried. She thought of herself lucky to have to of the smartest kids in Ridgeway High as her best friends. Well a best friend and a co-worker,

Soon, the yelling became to powerful for her little music player to down out. How she wished they would be quite for ten minutes! Ten minutes to actually get some real studying in other than having to drown her thoughts with the over bearing music. But that would never happen. It was like it was her parents God for saken job to make it one hundred percent certain she'd never get out of that hell hole. Oops, this wasn't hell; it was supposed to be the _Puckett _house.

The blonde sighed an annoyed, hate filled sigh and turned the crappy, old version of all her friends PearPods off and threw it across her bed. She also threw her sophomore leveled algebra book to the floor. Listening carefully, she heard neither a scream nor whispers down the stairs. She reckoned that the two fell asleep. Smiling, she laid her curl filled head on to the soft pillow on her bed. All seemed peaceful until there was another crash down stairs echoed by more yelling.

That was the last straw. She furiously jumped out of bed and marched down the stairs stomping so loudly she was almost certain her neighbors could hear her steps. Her converse covered foot stomped extra loudly as she made it front of the pair of adults in the living room. Two sets of eyes glared at her angrily. Something told her that they probably won't be needing to call it the living room for much longer.

"Will you to _**please **_be quiet for one night?" the youngest of the three spatted at the older two bring a slight amount of venom in her voice. "I me come on! I have a major math test tomorrow and all I can hear are you two yelling for God knows what idiotic reason!" She looked over to broken China all over the place. "And just look at what mess you made in the kitchen! God, you two are worst than a damn bull in a China shop!"

"Samantha Adrian Puckett! How dare you use that tone to your parents!" the older woman yelled at her daughter. "Why don't you-"

"Woah, chill _Sarah_. I can use whatever tone I want with you two. And that thing," She pointed towards the man, "He's not my real parent. He's just some scum you left dad for! You know how bad it feels to not have you have your real dad around? Oh and one more thing. You don't have any right telling me what to do. It's not like you do anything for me like a _mother _should. I mean Carly Shay is a better mom than you and she's fifteen!"

Sarah was taken aback of what her daughter just told her. She tried her hardest to care for her but it was just so hard. For heaven's sake she was still attempting to finish college with a growing daughter she had at the age of fifteen due to fact Sam's skunk bag of a father knocking her up. And Sam thought she left him. Boy was she mistaken. But as of this moment Sarah didn't see Sam as her daughter. Just a teenager, which she despised.

"Well if you feel that way, you can just go live with the Shay's…" Sarah said in a lower voice than a whisper.

"What are you trying to say, _mom_."

"I'm saying go live with them. Or go find you're skunk bag of a father and live with him. Or go stay with that Benson boy. Frankly, I don't care where you go just get out of my house. By morning."

Sam was hurt. Her mother. Her own flesh and blood, was _kicking her out_. "Fine." Sam choked out. "I'll be gone before the nights over. Good bye… Forever. Oh and by the way. I never loved you." With that she ran up stairs, packed up her things, and left her house within the hour.

She took one more look toward her house with eyes full of tears. She slowly shook her head. "I just wish I'll have a better life without you." And with that she head down the road unsure where she was headed.

* * *

Author's Note: So Sam's mom kicked her out. Poor Sam, she never did anything wrong. Where's she's heading only I shall know. C:

Well there's the prologue to my first story ever. Now it's up for you to tell me if I should continue, delete it, or whatever. So drop a review by clicking that green button down there. You'd make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

iWish For a Better Life Without You

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own iCarly.

Her trail began from her former home on the northern section Westlake Avenue on the western side of Seattle. She knew it was a long way to get all the way to Kennedy Square all the way in the dead center of Seattle. She always could call a cab, but unfortunately she left all her money in the piggy bank still sitting on the nightstand in her, no Sarah's new guest room. How could she be so idiotic to forget the only way to get by in life in that despicable place? Then it hit her. She could call Carly to get her! She searched her pockets desperately for her cell phone to be only disappointed when she remembered that also was still in that room. So, regretfully Sam began her long journey to the Bushwell Plaza to be welcomed opened armed by her best friend.

The cold night air nipped at Sam's nose turning it a deep red color to match her bloodshot puffy eyes. She never enjoyed walking to the apartment in the middle of the day, let alone eleven at night. It actually creped her out a monstrous amount. Yes, Sam the brave doesn't take crap from anybody Puckett, was afraid of Seattle's after hours. Well who could blame her? The entire population of crazy psychotic hobo's looking for cash and all the horny drunk idiots looking for sex, Seattle nights are a scary time. And making it under twenty-five degrees outside did not make it easier for the 5'1" girl to make it all they way through the city. Oh how she wished to be in her warm home one more time!

While deep in her thoughts of home, Sam became completely oblivious to her surroundings. So oblivious she didn't notice the pack of greasy, sex hungry men exiting the bar just before her. The tallest of the men, also the "leader of the pack" snickered as he saw the younger teenager wondering the streets alone. He had found his victim of the night. He motion to the others to follow him as he made his way to Sam.

After awhile Sam felt that awkward feeling you get when it feels like someone's watching or following you. She stopped in her tracks for a moment as she listened in the night air for footsteps. She heard none since then men had also stop, being distracted for a moment to gaze upon the neon sign to Inside Out Burger. Sam attempted to shrug of the feeling as she continued on her way and also while the greater portion of the men made it inside the burger joint. Getting annoyed with following, the main man stumbled up towards Sam and motion for the others to stand behind a dumpster as he worked his "manly charm" on her.

"Why hey there, beautiful." The man slurred behind Sam causing her to whorl around to be face to face with the long haired straggly bearded man. She backed away a few feet, hoping she could get away from the drunk. "What's a girl like you doing out here on a night like this?"

"Um… Well… I'm just heading to a friends house." Sam choked out trying to keep her voice from cracking. What the hell. There was no use of hiding it. She was scared shitless. "N-now if I can just be on my way, that'd be great."

"Aw, but baby..." The man grabbed her wrist forcefully and started to pull her towards him. "We're just getting to know each other." Then a big beat up van pulled up. He tugged on her arm a bit. "Why don't we go to my house and... talk." He sneered longingly.

Sam pulled her arm back from his grip furiously and kicked him with much force right where the sun don't shine. "Because I'd rather not be you're little sex toy, thanks." And will that she started running as fast legs could carry her away from the man how was now on the ground writhing in pain. She felt her confidence bubble back inside her slowly. Well until she heard the man yelling something about how they had a runner.

_They? _There where more of them? She really didn't need this tonight. Without a doubt, there was more of them and they didn't look like they wanted to loose her quite so soon. Sam bit back a scream as a large obese man came one inch from grabbing her golden locks.

And when she thought she was going to be a goner, _it _came into her vision. The Bushwell Plaza was just a few feet ahead her. She inwardly thanked God for giving her one grand thing in the horrible night. Sam took it in one gear faster than she thought she ever thought she could go and crashed into the glass doors and finally made it into the lobby. She was greeted by Lewbert's horrible screeches but you know what? For the first time in her life she was glad to hear that high pitched yell.

"Lewbert! I need you to give me the keys to the front door!" She was replied by another screech. She slapped her forehead for that she did not need this nonsense now. "Look Lew, give me the keys now and we won't do a "Messing With Lewbert" skit for two months! Deal?" The wart faced doorman grinned a huge grin and threw the blonde the keys. She speedily locked the front doors and just in time too. The drunks had just got there. She threw the keys back at Lewbert and thanked him. Sure thank you was usually not in her vocabulary but this time she knew she meant it. Then she began to run up stairs to the eighth floor.

When she got there, she took a left down the second hallway and stood in front of room 8-C. She sighed happily and attempted to turn the knob. But the knob wouldn't open. What was going on? The Shay's_ never _locked their door. She pulled and pushed a few times and even tried to pick the lock which was useless since they decided to dead bolt it as well. A door look, easy breezy, hand cuffs, a little more of a challenged, a locker, fine, but a dead bolt? A dead bolt was the _only _lock she couldn't pick.

She groaned angrily and slid down on to the wood floor. Where could they be? Then she notice a note resting on the plant located by the door. It was addressed to her.

_Dear Sam,_

_I've been trying for hours to get up with you but you won't answer you're phone. I'm getting worried so when you get this note PLEASE call me so I can breathe again. But anyways, my granddad randomly came to pick me up so I can spend the week with him. Also Spencer went with Socko to England to meet up with Socko's cousin Harold, the royal queen's royal harlot. Yeah, Socko's family is kind of creping me out too. I mean a tailor named Taylor, a harlot name Harold? What's next a fry cook name Fry?_

_Heh... Oh well. Well Spence wanted some food in the fridge when he got back so he dead bolted the door this time. Sorry, but he's not getting much money these days so we need all the stuff we can get._

_Call me soon,_

_~Carly._

Really? Carly was really gone? And when Sam needs her the most? God was just out to get her today wasn't he? Now where will she go? "Could this day get any worse?" Sam groaned angrily and not two seconds after the words exited her mouth the door to 8-D opened and out stepped the dork.

Aw, today is just not Sam's day. First she can't get her studying in, then, her mom kicked her out, then she leaves her phone AND her money at her house, then some drunk tries to get her, then her best friend isn't there, and now Fredward is there. I would hate to be in her shoes right now. Anywhos, drop me a review. They make me super happy and happy author equals faster updates. C:


End file.
